Two Pair, Two of a Kind
by Granuaile the Pirate Princess
Summary: Sixth of the Tortuga Tales. Liam Turner and the Norrington twins grow up and find adventure of their own. I gave up on this one, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yes, its me again! Here's a new piece, inspired by a story idea my brother (who was my inspiration for the Norry twins) gave me. As always, Will, Miss Kiss-of-Death, and all the rest belong to the mouse.**

Will stood at the helm of the _Black Pearl, _reflecting. He'd grown used to being in charge in his ten years as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, but being first mate under Jack wasn't the worst thing he'd ever had to do. After all, ever since Jack had found out about his own son almost a year ago, he'd mostly left the _Pearl _to Will's care while he gallivanted around on Jonas' ship, no doubt driving the poor boy crazy. Jack had even taken Liam on as a cabin boy when he was old enough, so Will had a chance to make up for the nine years of his son's life that he'd missed. Liam had dealt with absent parents more in his life than he deserved; Elizabeth had died giving birth to she and Will's twin daughters, Jacquelyn and Jocelyn, when he was only ten.

He seemed to be turning out well, despite all this; he was now fifteen and one of the best tars aboard the _Pearl_. He scanned the deck and found his son crouched near a makeshift table made from a board and a barrel, playing cards with the thirteen-year-old Norrington twins. Jack seemed to make a habit of picking up everyone's whelps, Will mused.

That thought brought him back to why they were taking the _Pearl_ out anyway. They were on their way to pick up his five-year-old daughters from one of their mother's aunts in Portsmouth. When he'd been left with the girls and Liam after Elizabeth's death, he'd soon figured out that he knew nothing about parenting infants. He'd managed to track down Elizabeth's Aunt Marjorie and convince her to raise the girls for him. Liam he'd brought back with him and left with the former commodore's wife, who assured him she'd treat him the same as her two boys. Jack had taken Will on as his new first mate after Joshamee Gibbs had retired, so he was frequently back in Tortuga to see his son in the years before he was old enough to join the crew.

He hadn't been nearly so lucky with his daughters. All he had of them was a mental image of two infants, one blonde and fair, the other dark-haired, and what he gleaned from Marjorie's letters. He didn't want to let the girls' childhoods slip by him the way that Liam's had, so he had arranged for them to come and stay with the Norringtons, who had two young girls of their own. Secretly he wondered how the girls were going to react to meeting him and their older brother. They'd been less than a year old when he'd left them with Marjorie, and this time around there was no Elizabeth telling them about their father, just a woman who had known their mother when she was small.

He tried to shake the worried feeling; they were his daughters, and they would all get to know each other soon enough.

Across the deck, Liam, Jim, and Tom sat engrossed in their game of Brag. Tom had a lousy hand, so he decided to distract the others with talk. "So, Liam, what are your sisters like?"

Liam stared at his own hand, equally unimpressive, and frowned. "I can't tell you for sure, I haven't seen them since they were babies. All I really recall is that Jackie has dark hair and Joss has blonde hair. Aunt Marjorie's letters say that Jackie is the leader, which makes since, since she's the oldest."

Jim was smiling at his hand. "Its too bad they're so young… twins and twins sounds like a good match." Liam answered him with a cuff on the shoulder. "Hey, I was just joking."

"Maybe while we're joking I should make a comment on your little sister? The older one, what's her name? Oh yeah, Annie…"

Both twins glared back at him. Tom spoke up, "Okay, okay, we get your point. Time to show 'em, whadaya got?"

Liam put down two jacks, an ace, a ten, and a five. "Jacks or better."

Tom put down his hand, facedown. "That beats me. What about you, Jim?"

Grinning, Jim laid down two kings, two queens, and an ace. "Two pair."

Both the other boys cursed mildly. Liam gathered the pile of money in the middle and pushed it toward Jim. "God, Jim, you're gonna beggar me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Why hello there! Long time, no write. I'm having a tad more trouble with this story than I expected, so please bear with me. As always, the Pearl and Will and Liam all belong to Disney. Everyone else belongs to me.**

Sneaking into Portsmouth proved to be an interesting undertaking. They'd taken down Jack's colors and were flying a Union Jack, but the Black Pearl had enough of a reputation that Will had to pay through the nose for a little anonymity from the harbormaster. He and Liam had left the ship alone to get the girls; Marjorie was blissfully unaware of Will's true occupation and he preferred to keep it that way.

They arrived at Marjorie Swann's door a little after noon. Slightly nervous, Will knocked at the door. It was opened shortly by an unpleasant-looking housekeeper, who cast a disapproving glance over both of them. "Who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name is William Turner; I'm here to fetch Jacqueline and Jocelyn. This is their older brother, Liam."

She looked them over again, obviously displeased. "Very well. Follow me."

She led them into a very neat front parlor, where she left them to go tell Marjorie they were waiting. Some time later a short older lady came waddling down the front stairs. She smiled acidly as she walked toward the two of them. "Ah, William, good to see you after all this time. And this must be young William." She looked them up and down rather critically. She muttered, only half to herself. "You certainly look a bit worse for wear."

Liam looked at his father, obviously disenchanted with his aunt, but Will handled himself well. "Well, Ms. Swann, that comes of working for a living. We can't all be wealthy aristocrats. Now, I did write to tell you I would be coming for the girls. I expect their things are packed?"

Marjorie raised an eyebrow, but kept any other critical comment to herself. "Yes, their trunks are ready to go, and the girls will be down momentarily." At that the sound of small feet was heard on the stairs. Both girls were dressed in matching white dresses, and Jackie led the way, pulling Joss behind her.

Like tiny soldiers, they walked over to their father and dropped into a curtsy. Jackie spoke. "Good morning, Father. We're both glad to meet you."

Will felt a little uneasy at the stiff greeting from his own daughters, but ignored the feeling. "Its good to see both of you again too. This is your brother, Liam."

Two sets of eyes fixed themselves on Liam. Jackie spoke again. "Hello, Liam. We're glad to meet you too."

Liam tried to laugh off the uneasiness. He knelt down and took his youngest sister's hand. "Don't you have anything to say, Joss? You've been quiet as a dormouse."

Marjorie gave a soft cough and piped up. "I've never heard Jocelyn speak a word in her life. I could have sworn I told you in at least one of those letters…"

Jackie scowled. "Nuhuh… Joss talks all the time… she just talks to me."

"Yes, dear, so you are always telling me."

Will spoke up again. "Well, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other later. Ms. Swann, could you show us where the girls' things are so we could be on our way?"

"Surely you'll at least stay for lunch…"

"Marjorie, I'm a working man on a very tight schedule. I'd like to be on my way as soon as I can be."

Marjorie didn't seem happy about it, but she had a few of her servants bring down the girls' trunks, and Will sent Liam back to the ship to fetch Jim and Tom to carry them. Each of the girls carefully took the hand of their brother or their father, and they all made their way back to the _Black Pearl_. Jim and Tom were both amazed at how quiet the girls were; their own younger sisters were full of spunk, and these two seemed almost too calm.

Tom tried to break the odd sense of gloom that seemed to hang over the group. He looked over at the dark-haired girl clinging to Will's hand. "So, which are you, Jackie or Joss?"

Jackie made a little curtsey as she walked along. "I'm Jacqueline, sir."

Jim laughed. "He's not sir anything, Miss Jacqueline. He's just Tom, and I'm Jim."

"Then I'm just Jackie." She motioned toward the blonde girl on Liam's arm. "That's my sister, Joss. She doesn't talk much."

Tom smiled at the girl. Now she seemed more like his little sisters. "So, Jackie, what do you think of your brother here?"

Jackie squinted up at Liam. "Can't rightly say just yet. He's pretty bloody tall." Joss smacked her sister on the arm and gave her a harsh look. "What, Joss, its not like Aunt Margie's here to yell at me for it." All the men laughed, and the girls seemed more at ease.

Tom was particularly amused by Jackie's initial appraisal of her older brother. "Well, Jackie, if that's the worst you can say for your brother once you actually get to know him, then he'll have been pretty lucky."

'Liam, even with Joss in tow, managed to cuff Tom, which sent him stumbling to regain his balance and not drop the trunk he carried. He smiled down at his silent sister. "Don't mind him. He's just got a big mouth."

"Likes the sound of his own voice." piped up Jim.

Jackie giggled. "Aunt Margie's housekeeper always says the same 'bout me. But I'm not. I just have to talk for two, right Joss?" The quieter girl giggled too, and nodded enthusiastically. Will smiled at his brood, and decided maybe he didn't have to worry as much as he'd thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm baa-ack! This is really just a filler chapter, because the real story actually takes place about ten years after this point. Enjoy what's here, and hopefully I'll be a little faster with the next chapter. as per usual, Will, Jack, James, and I suppose Liam all belong to the mouse. Everyone else is mine.**

The Pearl arrived back in Tortuga at almost the same time as the Gentleman of Fortune. Jim and Tom were surprised to see their younger sister Annie waving to them from the deck of the other ship. She scuttled down a mooring line and flew into her brothers' arms. "Jim! Tom! Wait til I tell you what I've been up to!"

"A whole lot of trouble, that's what." The twins turned and saw their older sister, Grace, who had come down from the ship the more sensible way. "The little brat decided she wanted to go to sea like the rest of us. I'm gonna have hell to pay when I go to see mother."

Farther down the dock, Jack was talking to Will about the trip. "So I see ye've brought me Pearl back in one piece. Where's your girls? Or did Margie not want to hand 'em off to a pirate?"

As if on cue, Liam came down the gangplank with his younger sisters in tow. Will smiled and nodded at his boy. "Actually, Margaret is still blissfully unaware that she's sent her great-nieces into a 'den of thieves'. Jackie, Joss, come meet Papa's friend, Captain Sparrow."

Joss dropped a pretty little curtsey, but Jackie just stared at the old pirate in awe. "You're _the _Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack chuckled. "That I am, missy. Now would you be Miss Jocelyn or Miss Jaqueline?"

"Jackie, sir."

He chuckled again. "Now I'll have none of that sir business. You'll be staying with the Norrington whelps, I hear. They all call me Uncle Jack and you may too, that is, if your father will allow."

Will smiled. "I see no problem in it. Now shall we take the girls to meet James and the others?"

There was quite a full table at the Norrington household that night. Kaylee was well prepared, however, and they were soon settled around two tables heaped with food. Kaylee had smirked at Jack and Jonas and said, "You know, if you two keep bringing so much business to the tavern, I'm going to have to put all four of the girls to work." The entire crews of three different pirate ships were out in the front, but the cooks had all been press-ganged into manning the bar while Kaylee tended to her family.

While the adults talked business, about the arrangements for the Turner twins, the next pirate venture, and Grace and Jonas' wedding plans, the youngsters set about getting to know each other. Liam and the Norrington twins were a bit miffed at being sent to the children's table, they were enjoying spending time with their younger sisters.

Little Becca still played in her food, but Annie was already becoming fast friends with Jackie and Joss. Jackie was amazed that she had already gone on a real treasure hunt with pirates. It didn't matter to her that they'd come back empty-handed, or that Annie had to wash all the dinner dishes for the next three months, just that she'd had her adventure. Joss, as usual, was silent, but you could tell she was soaking up every detail.

Maybe if he'd known what those girls would do, Will would have been a little more hesitant about leaving them in Tortuga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Two chapters in a day! As I said in the last chapter, this is ten years later. Annie is 18, and the Turner twins are 14. Please read and review!**

"No, mother! I won't! I refuse!" Annie Norrington was storming around the kitchen of her family's tavern after a dinnertime conversation gone awry.

"I didn't give you a choice, Anna. Your aunt Amy is making a trip back to England, and you are going with her. Its about time you learned a thing or two about living in society."

"Why should I? We live in Tortuga, mother, not London."

"No more discussion, Anna. Go upstairs and start packing."

Annie grumbled and stomped up the stairs to the room she shared with Joss and Jackie. Becca's corner of the room stood empty; she had been packed off to boarding school just a few months ago. Annie herself had been sent to Ireland for schooling when she was thirteen, but she had caused such a ruckus that she had returned home a year later. Annie smirked to herself as she threw her belongings into a trunk her father had brought upstairs. Kaylee was probably despairing of raising a respectable daughter out of her three. Her eldest was first mate aboard a pirate ship, her middle daughter was an unwavering troublemaker, who knew what her youngest would turn out like?

Annie growled and flung herself across the bed. Let Becca go to England; learn to be a lady. All Annie had ever wanted was to sail, like her sister did; like her mother had once. Her mother. Wait, that was it! She hopped up from the bed. Just then, Jackie and Joss walked in to their room to get ready for bed. She grabbed both the younger girls by the shoulders and pulled them into the room and shut the door. "Jackie! Joss! Have I got a plan!"

Joss moaned and rolled her eyes. Jackie cuffed her on the shoulder. "Oh don't be like that, Joss. What's the plan this time, Annie?"

Annie sat down on her bed and motioned for the others to follow suit. "Well, you've always wanted to go on an adventure like I did before you girls came here, right?" Jackie nodded emphatically, while Joss just gave her a questioning look. "Mother's trying to ship me off to England with Aunt Amy. This is our last chance to go off like we've always planned."

"But won't your mum be mad?"

"Haven't you ever heard it's easier to ask forgiveness than permission? Here's the plan…"

Later that night, long after Kaylee had seen the girls to bed, Annie slunk out of their room to the spare bedroom where the boys slept when they were home. She quietly pulled three sets of old clothes from the wardrobe and then crept down to the kitchen. From the cabinet she retrieved the scissors and then snuck back up the stairs to their room.

Joss and Jackie were both sitting up on their beds, waiting for her return. She tossed a set of clothes at each of them. "Hurry, get dressed." They all three quickly slipped into the too-big breeches and shirts. Annie looked them over, then nodded. "Alright then…" She gathered her long red hair into one hand, and with three snips of the scissors hacked it all off. What she had left barely grazed her jaw and made her look very much like a young cabin boy. She pulled the blankets of her bed up over a pillow she had arranged, and placed the tail of hair peeking out of the top. If you didn't look too closely, it looked like she was still lying there. That done, she looked back at the twins. "Okay, Jackie, you next." Jackie eagerly turned around, and Annie sheared her of her brown, wavy hair. They both looked at Joss, and she looked back, uneasy. She ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair, bit her lip, and then offered her hair up to Annie's scissors.

The girls made it out of the house without being caught. They made their way to another tavern across town, one that was still open and quite alive with people. Surely there would be a captain looking for a crew here. Annie's eyes scanned the room, and then lit on a man sitting at a corner table. She recognized him simply from Grace's description: tall, with dirty blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. He was older now than the man that had once made off with her older sister, but this was undeniably Asher Barbossa, captain of the _Poseidon's Fury. _

She grabbed the twins by the shoulders and pointedly guided them in the opposite direction. She flagged down one of the serving girls. She pitched her voice a bit lower. "Excuse me, miss, but the three of us are looking for a place aboard a ship. Do you know if any of the captains here are looking for a crew?"

"I b'lieve Capn Barbossa is lookin' fer new boys. 'E's over there." The serving girl nodded back the way they'd come.

Annie cringed. "Any others?"

"Nay, none others."

So it was down to him. Annie lead the way as they strode up to the corner table. "Captain Barbossa, sir?" she squeaked.

He leaned back and gave the three of them an appraising glance. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Well, sir, we heard you were looking for a crew."

He smirked. "Any of you ever been aboard a ship?"

Annie bristled. He was being condescending, and that made her angry. "I've spent my time aboard a pirate ship. The others weren't old enough before. We're hard workers, sir, no lies."

"Easy, boy. If I weren't so hard up for hands I wouldn't take ye all, but as it is, ye've got a job." He pushed a book toward her. "Make yer mark, and be aboard the _Poseidon's Fury _by dawn. We'll be shoving off."

Three names went down in that book.

_Andrew MacEwan_

_Jack Swann_

_Joss Swann_

Their pirating had begun.


	5. Author's Note

**Oh no, the dreaded author's note... sometimes there comes a point when you look at a story and wonder why in the world you started it. I've come to that point with this story. I'm sorry to anyone who has been following this story, but the characters of this story just don't lend themselves to a good story anymore, in my opinion, and I don't want to write something cut-rate just to say I finished it. I give any of my readers the freedom to do with this story what they like, just, if you do, please send me a message so I can see what you did, I'd be quite interested. Anyway, thank you to my readers and fans of the Tortuga Tales!**


End file.
